


The Three Times Colin Kissed Damian Under the Mistletoe (And the One Time He Didn't)

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, holiday fic, mistletoe all around, underage is just to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5522501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mistletoe always seems to be popping up where Damian and Colin are involved- and it's be a <i>shame</i> to break tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Three Times Colin Kissed Damian Under the Mistletoe (And the One Time He Didn't)

**Author's Note:**

> I always need more tiny boyfriends, and I wanted to write a holiday fic- so _why not both_?
> 
> The ages go: 12, 15, 18, 22. I realize I didn't blatantly state it each time. Oops.

The first time Colin kissed Damian under the mistletoe, there was an audience.

Colin had never seen the family like this, as he watched them smiling, _laughing_. No way that was Red Hood with his arm slung over Nightwing’s shoulder, as if there had never been a hint of bad blood between them.

No way that was _Batman_ smiling behind his glass at all of them.

“-tt- You’re just staring.” Colin turned his head, and Damian had slid up next to him, had his hands in his pockets.

“Sorry,” Colin said, shifting a little. “Just… not used to seeing your family like this.” He’d been Damian’s friend for nearly two years now, and he wasn’t sure he had ever seen them all together, out of costume. Happy. It was mind blowing.

It was mind blowing in general to be spending Christmas eve away from St. Aden’s. Colin wouldn’t remember a year where that had happened- he had always gotten himself in too much trouble before Christmas in his foster homes to be around for that.

The fact that Damian had invited him over at all had him feeling some sort of giddy he could barely contain.

“Oh my gosh, babybat, look up!” Colin glanced towards the voice, Stephanie- Batgirl- was smiling at them, a rather large frosted sugar cookie held up. There was a huge bite missing. Next to Colin, Damian tipped his head up, before he frowned. Colin followed the motion, found a piece of mistletoe dangling from the ceiling.

“-tt- Why is there foliage on the ceiling?”

“It’s mistletoe, silly,” Stephanie said. Next to her, Tim had stepped up, was drinking from a giant mug.

“You have to kiss whoever you’re under it with,” he pointed out, and Colin covered his mouth, snorted in laughter. Damian glared at him, before folding his arms.

“That is an absurd tradition,” he said, pouting. Colin glanced up at it again, before he pulled his hand away, throwing his arms around his friend’s shoulders. Before Damian could move Colin pressed his lips to his warm cheeks, squeezing him close as he kissed him affectionately.

Damian went tense, before he was shoving at Colin, and Stephanie and Tim were laughing. “That’s adorable,” Stephanie cooed, before taking a bite of her cookie. By then, Damian had pushed Colin off him, was glaring at him.

“ _What was that for_?” Damian’s cheeks had gone a cherry-red, and Colin wanted to ruffle his hair. He looked like an angry kitten, and Colin _knew_ if he said that his friend would hit him.

It might be worth it.

“I just- you know, we _are_ standing under it.” Colin shrugged a shoulder, couldn’t keep from grinning, and Damian huffed, rolling his eyes. “You look like an angry kitten when you’re mad, y’know?”

Damian blushed more, and Stephanie had to cover her mouth, laughing around her cookie. Tim snorted, nearly dropping his mug, as Damian said, “You know what Colin, you’re not coming over next year.”

“Oh he so is,” Tim said, beckoning to the boy. “C’mon dude, let’s go tell Dick that he just missed you kiss Damian.” Damian shouted wordlessly, taking off towards Tim, and Tim turned and ran, somehow managing not to spill a drop from his mug- which Colin thought had to be some sort of special skill.

*

The second time Colin kissed Damian under the mistletoe, no one was watching.

He had come over early, was helping to finish up decorating. The rest of the family hadn’t arrived yet, or had gone out on various last-minute errands, as per Alfred- who, presently, was in the kitchen finishing up getting dinner cooking.

Colin was weaving bunches of red tinsel along the railings of the stairs. He stood with the extra length, about two feet from the banister, wondered if he should wrap it down one or simply cut it, when there was suddenly a hand shoving up beneath his shirt, pressing to his lower back. He jumped, spinning around just as Damian began laughing, the teen grinning at him.

“Ass,” Colin said, before adding, “You know, that trick works better if your hands is _cold_. You run too hot.” The fifteen-year-old frowned, but it was disjointed as he shoved the end of the candy cane he was nursing in his mouth. He had the hooked end still in its plastic, his fingers curled around it. “Didn’t Alfred say no sweets before dinner?”

“Pennyworth forbid _cookies_. He did not specify this.” Damian popped the candy cane from his mouth, was using it to gesture at Colin as he spoke. Colin grinned.

“You’ve got a loophole for every rule, don’tcha?”

“Pretty much.” Colin shook his head, tipping his head back and sighing- the motion letting him glance up at the ceiling.

He caught sight of the mistletoe, and a grin spread across his face.

“Hey Dames.” Damian hummed around the candy, and followed Colin’s eyes up, before he tried to frown.

“Bloody hell,” he muttered, pulling the candy from his mouth. “Remind me not to stand here later. The _last_ thing I want is Grayson or Todd slobbering on my cheek.” Colin giggled, before he stole a glance at Damian, who was still looking up at it. His lips looked a little darker than usual, from the candy, his hair a slight mess from stepping out into the cold to take Titus outside a few minutes prior.

Colin licked his lips, felt a little nervous as he reached out, gripped at the ends of Damian’s tshirt. The other teen glanced at him, and Colin tugged him in closer.

“You know, it’s tradition,” he said, his heart beginning to beat faster, to bang a rhythm out against his ribs. “Shouldn’t break tradition.”

Damian quirked up a brow, and Colin took a breath, before he leaned in, closed the gap between them. Damian’s mouth was still for a moment beneath his, before he was moving, pushing back against Colin’s mouth. Damian’s mouth was sweet, sticky from the candy, and Colin could have gotten lost in it, so easily.

His heart beat faster, harder, to the point that it hurt, and he tightened his hold on Damian’s tshirt. Damian tilted his head slightly, and god, _Damian was really kissing him back_. The other boy’s arms were limp at his sides, as if he was too caught up in what Colin had started to even remember he had limbs- and truthfully, both were too distracted to hear the sound of claws on the polished floor, coming towards them-

But when Titus suddenly pulled the candy cane from Damian’s hand, he was pulling away from Colin. He blushed- darker than the first time Colin had ever kissed him, all those years ago- and turned to the dog.

“Titus,” he said, frowning, and the dog suddenly took off, running through the manor. Damian yelled after him before pursuing, leaving Colin to lick his lips, before reaching up and gently touching them.

*

The third time Colin kissed Damian under the mistletoe, it was an escape.

They were laughing, stumbling away from the family. Damian was clutching Colin’s hand, tugging him and speaking in what he seemed to think was a whisper, but truly wasn’t, “C’mon, before Pennyworth starts another round of carols!”

Damian’s cheeks were tinged pink. There had been eggnog out, which apparently _all_ boasted rum, and the both of them had down a glass quickly before anyone could tell them no. Colin felt a little fuzzy, but warm, in the good sort of way. He could still taste the spices on his tongue.

Damian was handling it with far less grace, and Colin realized his friend was tipsy _from a single glass_. He vowed to hold it over his head forever.

“Has anyone told Tim he’s tone deaf?” Colin asked, as they paused down one hallway. Damian still had his hand.

“I have tried, but Brown insisted I was simply being a- and I quote, _demonic little scrooge_.” Colin snorted, laughing loudly before Damian lurched forward, smacked his hand over his mouth. “Shh, they’ll _hear_!”

Colin kept giggling into Damian’s hand, reaching up to pry it off. “No one can hear over Dick’s singing,” Colin pointed out, and Damian cracked a grin. “I think you’re drunk Dames.”

“I am _not_.” He scowled- but it was as cute as it had always been, and Colin grinned.

“You _still_ look like an angry kitten when you’re mad.”

“You are _infuriating_. How have we been friends for so long?” Colin shrugged a shoulder, reaching out and hooking his arm back around Damian’s neck.

“You’d miss me if I was gone.” Colin kept the grin on his face, glancing up- before he started giggling again. “Oh my god, Damian, dude, look up.”

Damian frowned, glaring. “No, I will not.”

“ _Dude_ -”

“No because this happens _every year_.” Damian kept staring at Colin. “I am _demanding_ that Pennyworth stop hanging this nonsense.”

“Yeah, but tradition-”

“ _Shouldn’t be broken_.” Damian rolled his eyes. “-tt- You’ve fed me that same line before.”

Colin grinned, slowly- and there must have been a wickedness to it, because Damian’s already flushed cheeks darkened. “Yeah? Well, maybe I just want to kiss you. Maybe I’m lying. You should probably look up.”

“If I don’t see it, it doesn’t matter.” Colin laughed.

“Really? That’s kid logic. C’mon.” Damian shook his head, and Colin tugged him in, pressed their foreheads together. “Or I’m just gonna kiss you.”

“Dare you to.”

Colin felt his chest going tight then, his belly tying up in tight knots. He stared right into Damian’s eyes- that pretty jade that he could never find, anywhere else. “Yeah?”

“ _Yeah_.”

Colin didn’t hesitate another second- fearing he might lose his nerve. He leaned in, pressed his mouth firmly to Damian’s, his arm around his neck tightening, keeping him closed. Damian reached out, grasped at his button plaid shirt, holding Colin still as he pressed up against him-

And then he was making a little noise, licking at Colin’s lips. The redhead felt dizzy, hos other hand finding Damian’s waist, holding onto him as he opened his mouth, let Damian lick his way inside. It was quick, sloppy, and if Colin was honest, the exact way he’d wanted to kiss Damian for so long. When he finally pulled back- only because he couldn’t breathe, was so sure he’d pass out if he didn’t do something about it- Damian made another small sound, in the back of his throat.

And before Colin could say anything, whispered, “Dare you to do it again.”

Colin had never taken a dare so fast in his life.

*

The fourth time under the mistletoe, _Colin_ didn’t kiss Damian.

Colin stretched, adjusting the ornament on the tree. He’d bumped it on accident and had caught the glass bulb just in time.

He wasn’t sure why he hadn’t been able to convince Damian that plastic _would’ve looked just fine_. He sighed, crossing the room, just as he heard the door to the penthouse opening. “Dames?” he called, peeking out of the doorway to the living room, seeing the man closing the door. He was holding two large bags, shuffling towards the kitchen. “You want a hand?”

“I’m fine,” he called, and Colin heard the bags _thumping_ on the table. Colin shrugged a shoulder, heading back into the living room and glancing at the pile of wrapped presents on their coffee table. He needed to get them bagged up before they left for the manor that evening.

“You going to start cooking now?” Colin asked, not turning around as he heard Damian walking into the room.

“Yes. If I want eveyrthing done by the time we have to leave, I should have honestly started sooner.” Colin turned around, offered him a smile. The family had _finally_ convinced Alfred to stop cooking for the holidays, and were all pitching in and bringing a few dishes for the festivities. Damian leaned against the archway to the room, folding his arms. “I see you decorated.”

Colin quirked up a brow, before Damian jerked his head up and Colin glanced towards the ceiling. He blushed. “I just hung the one,” he said, in regard to the mistletoe now hanging over Damian. “I know you think it’s ridiculous-”

“-tt- Come here.” Colin crossed the room, walked up to Damian- and before he was even able to say a word, Damian was tugging him in, pulling Colin up against him so that Damian was pinned to the archway, kissing him breathless.

Colin gasped into his mouth, as one of Damian’s hands reached up, sank into his hair. Colin melted against him, hands moving between them, running up his chest as Damian bit at his lower lip, before slowly pulling away.

“An excuse to kiss you, beloved,” Damian offered, “Is not ridiculous. Although I am rather glad it’s just the one. Or I may get too distracted and we’d simply never make it home tonight.”

Colin blushed, and Damian leaned in, kissed him very gently, for just a moment.

“Now,” Damian stared, dragging his knuckles gently down Colin’s cheek, “help me? So that perhaps we won’t be so late that Grayson becomes _convinced_ we have ruined Christmas.”

“You mean like last year?” Colin asked, grinning. Damian returned the smile, leaning in and gently brushing his nose to Colin’s.

“ _Exactly_. Another of those rants and I am simply going to boycott the gathering for the rest of my life.” Colin laughed, stepped back so Damian could push himself off the wall. He took Colin’s hand, tangling their fingers together, and led him towards their kitchen-

Where Colin didn’t doubt they’d get a little more distracted. After all, he didn’t need mistletoe as an excuse to kiss Damian now.


End file.
